Eternal Hearts
Eternal Hearts (永遠の心, Eien no Kokoro) is a maplestory animation series written and directed by Amy (aka. AmyShugo, Midnight). It was planned around 1 January 2012, but never actually started because of the creator's delays and schoolwork. Eternal Hearts tells the story of a young girl named Eline Night trying to find her memories that was once lost. Plot The story is about a girl named Eline Night who had lost her memories at the age of 7. Her past became unknown and has been unaware who she was or where she came from. The only thing she has with her was a pendant with a keyhole, but the pedant was locked and she doesn't know where the key to the pendant is. Seven years later, at the age of 14 years old, Eline is just your average junior high school student. Although she may looked the part, she's actually very different than the other students at her school. The headmaster of the Wingfield Academy chose some of his students as the next generations of the Eternal Hearts world. This generations of battlers will help save and fight off the bad from the world. Along the way, pieces of Eline's memories will come back to her. (more information for the plot content is coming soon.) Characters Main article: Characters Eternal Hearts has a variety cast of students, battlers, teachers, headmasters, masters, and instructors. Majority are students and battlers who is the next generations to save the Eternal Hearts world. SPOILERS UP AHEAD FOR THE HISTORY CONTENT. PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION. History (spoilers) Hundreds of years ago, five ordinary people created a world of Eternal Hearts. Each has his or her own battle class, and together, they united their powers only for good: *Brandon Lockhart, founder of the Knight class. *Cecilia Cross, founder of the Archer class. *John von Ernestine, founder of the Gunner class. *Evan Walker, founder of the Beholder class. *Tobias Berry, founder of the Magician class. Each of the founders has a successors, which they were all very skilled: *Conner Elwin, successor of Knight class. *Loraine Hope, successor of Archer class. *Jeremy Hopkins, successor of Gunner class. *Tom Hunter, successor of Beholder class. *Aria Royce, successor of Magician class. Both Conner and Loraine were secretly in love with each other, so they both do not know each other's feelings for each other. Tom was in love with Loraine the first time they met. One day, he decided to confessed his love for her, but he was rejected because she told him that she was in love with Conner. While she told her reason to Tom, Conner interrupted the scene by accident and had heard everything. He decided to confessed to Loraine at that moment, and she then accepted his feelings, which made Tom very desperate. Tom accidentally ran into the forbidden shrine where the orb of darkness and the orb of light was sealed. The founders created the orbs to create balance into the world, but it was too much power within those two and they decided to seal the orbs away. Tom became upset and had gazed into the orb of darkness. It was calling him to unseal itself. Tom's mind went blank and got controlled by the orb of darkness. He then unsealed the orb and took control of its power. All of the anger and sadness inside of him was released into destruction of the world. It was chaos all over the place. All of the battle classes came together and fought him off, but he was too strong for them. Finally, he met face-to-face with Conner, his main enemy. Conner tried to calm him down, but it wouldn't work. Tom stunned him and he fell onto his knees. Loraine cried to him and Tom became more angrier. He was about to throw it all to Loraine and Conner in front of him, but the founders stopped him just in time. They decided to seal him away for good inside an unknown cave where no one could ever find him. (more information for the history content is coming soon.)